The Girl
by ravioli-jo
Summary: I don't really know where this belongs, but I was reading a book and inspiration struck and I thought it was a good story so I chose a Misc. category at random and now, here it is!


**Hi there!!!!! I'm not putting a disclaimer because, well, I don't use any names in this story!!!!!!! That's right, theres only one main character. At the beginning, it's a 13 year old girl. In the second chapter, it's the same girl as a 4 to 5 year old. Then she's 13 again.**

**I'll let you get to reading this slightly sad story.**

* * *

She was jumpy, she was scared. She was frightened easily. She could be clumsy at times, and she tried to hard to make people like her. Which ultimately ended up in people not liking her even more. She was immature and insecure, which was why she could never like a guy once she got to know him, and why she still called her parents mommy and daddy. She couldn't trust anybody until she got to know them, no matter what she let on. She had to make up stories and stretch the truth to get attention, it's what she lived off of. She feigned shyness, to get even more attention when she chose to be outgoing.

She got attention so easily when she was younger. She was adorable, and people thought she was easily manipulated and did whatever they told her too. It was partly true. She did do whatever other people told her to, to get attention, but she always knew what she was doing, and made her own decisions. She would curse out an older boy or girl so her favorite teen would giggle and applaud her. Her teen would call her cute, and give her a hug and a sugar cube. Across lots or grassy areas or parking lots, she would flip someone off if they had hurt her older teens feeling or just annoyed them. She would never really raise her middle finger, she would raise her ring finger. But across the lot or parking lot or whatever, it looked like her middle finger.

Of course pleasing this teen and her friends gained her unwanted enimies and unexpected allies. If her favorite teen had a boyfriend or someone with a crush on her in the apartment buildings, they would save her from being picked on or beat up by the enemy to please her teen and stay on her teen's good side. She would then wriggle her way into their hearts so when her teen and him broke up or never happened, he wouldn't pick on her to get back at the teen, because he liked her so much.

It just gave her more of the attention she needed and craved, and it helped boost her confidence to climb up a tree and drop from a branch many considered too high for a 5 year old girl to drop from, just to get more attention. Of course, growing up off attention, and being able to get so easily in that young age, was her downfall in her later years. As a teen herself, the kids no longer considered her cute, and the teenagers she used to fit in with so well, no longer called her cute and applauded her and giggled and hugged and gave sugar cubes. She no longer fit in anywhere, and her need to fit in was so strong, she ended up pushing people away instead.

She couldn't understand this new world she was mercilessly pushed into by God or Mother-Nature or Father Time or whatever divine being had pushed her into it. So she turned to books. In books, the world was better, in books, the ugly, hopeless girl got swept off her feet by some handsome prince and carried off into the sunset and lived happily ever after. Or the ugly, hopeless boy won over the beautiful caring girl and they lived happily ever after. There was magic and spells and curses and far way lands where everyone found there soul mates and had adventures and hardships, but they always lived happily ever after. Reality was so much worse than fiction, you never got a happily ever after in real life. Life happens, stuff happens, and there's nothing you can do about it. She would read these happily ever after books, and dream of her life if she were in that place of happily ever after. Until she woke up, and realized she had started to hope that her life would end like that. Then she told herself to stop dreaming about it. She knew that dreaming about and hoping that it would happen, would make it that much harder and torture her that much more when it didn't happen.

That's why she was a depressed, soulless shell, hiding under a cover of smiles and laughs. Why she didn't care what anyone thought about her, why she had goals and dreams, but no ambition to reach those dreams. Everything she wanted had been handed to her as a child, and then taken away as a young adult, and now there was nothing left. In grade school, people started to realize that her girlish charm, wasn't so charming anymore. It only fit little girls, and she wasn't considered a little girl anymore. She had to grow up, but she stubbornly refused to do so. She had liked being a little girl, and the more she clung to it in hopes of people liking her once more, the more exiled she became.

People didn't find kindergarten behavior being exhibited by a fifth grader cute. She was forced into growing up, and in that she found her perfect little world she had been living in her whole life was no longer perfect. People found it easier to get along with an innocent adorable little 4 year old, than they did a supposedly rebellious and supposedly easily annoyed teenager.

People treated her different. She was no longer was the center of attention, no body pinched her cheeks, or gave her hugs, or gave her a cookie or a sugar cube just for smiling or tripping or crying. If she smiled, they smiled back. If she tripped, they helped her up. When she cried, they gave her a tissue or asked her not to cry or told her to grow up.

Her cousins that she used to wrestle with and follow around, started acting different too. They never played with her, only told her play with someone else or to go away. When she followed them around, they told her to get lost. They started cursing more around her, drinking more, getting mad at the cute antics that used to make laugh and smile. They stopped liking her in her opinion.

She no longer felt comfortable around her own family. So she drew solitude within herself. She talked to herself, reinvented her imaginary friends, and refused to give away her stuffed animals so she could talk to some thing in the dead of night when all she could imagine were shadows and ghosts and frightening monsters that should have stayed in her imagination. People started to repel her, so in turn she started to repel people.

She hated touching other people, or other people touching her. She flinched away from loud noises, and rarely came out of her house. She had been living in her house for four years and the only thing she knew about her neighbors were their first names. She rarely went to amusement parks for fear of large crowds and even more people rejecting her. She withdrew within herself until she was a stranger in her own home, until she was a stranger to herself.

* * *

**Hoped you liked, if you did, click that green buttton down there that says _Review _and leave me a review. If you didn't like it, click the button anyway and tell me how much it sucked. So come on, click that button!!!!**


End file.
